The invention relates to a vehicle, particularly to a motor vehicle, having a flap that opens automatically based on an opening command which is issued without manually actuating an unlocking/locking mechanism.
A vehicle of the above-mentioned type is known from the assignee's vehicle program. The Operating Manual for the BMW 5-Series, Year 2002, Order Number No. 01 40 0 156 808, Pages 34-36, describes a motor vehicle having an automatically opening flap and an opening mechanism which can be activated by remote control. Here, the operator can initiate an opening command for the rear flap by remote control, which rear flap will then completely open automatically.
Furthermore, a vehicle is known from German Patent document DE 195 33 804 A1, in the case of which, at a swivelable vehicle door, the distance is detected to objects situated in the swiveling range of the door by use of an additional sensor. In the event an object is detected within the predetermined distance, a locking device is activated for blocking a further door opening movement.
There is, however, still needed a further developed vehicle of the above-mentioned type such that opening of vehicle flaps accessible from the outside of the vehicle (vehicle exterior) is simplified.
According to the invention, this, and other, needs are met by a vehicle, particularly a motor vehicle, having a flap which automatically opens as a result of an opening command. The opening command takes place without a manual operation of an unlocking/locking mechanism, wherein a proximity sensor and a control device are provided. The control device is operatively connected on one side with an unlocking/locking mechanism for the automatically opening flap and on the other side with the proximity sensor. The control device is constructed such that it recognizes the presence of a valid access authorization device within a surrounding area and, if a valid access authorization device is recognized, as a function of the presence of an unlocking signal of the proximity sensor, activates the unlocking/locking mechanism for releasing the automatically opening flap.
As a result of the arrangement of an additional proximity sensor, that can be used as a switch by the user in a targeted manner (in that the user carries out a movement in the detection range of the proximity sensor or intentionally approaches this proximity sensor in a targeted manner with at least one body part or an object), and of an especially constructed control device operatively connected with the proximity sensor, the comfort of a vehicle user with respect to the opening of vehicle flaps accessible from the outside can clearly be increased.
According to the invention, the control device is constructed for this purpose such that it detects the presence of a valid access authorization device (for example, an intelligent vehicle key or keycard). If an access authorization recognition signal initiated on the basis of the detected valid access authorization device is present and an unlocking signal (distance recognition signal) of the proximity sensor is also present, the control device activates the opening mechanism for releasing the automatically opening door flap. By way of the device according to the invention, a vehicle user carrying his vehicle key and having both hands engaged because of an object to be carried, as a result of the activating of the additionally present proximity sensor, can initiate the opening operation of an automatically opening flap (e.g., vehicle door, trunk lid, rear door flap, filler inlet cap or engine hood).
Advantageously, the at least one proximity sensor is arranged below the automatically opening flap in the operating direction toward the road such that a user can cause the proximity sensor, in a targeted manner, to carry out a switching operation or to generate an unlocking signal in that he, for example, moves his foot in the operating range of the proximity sensor between the road surface and the proximity sensor. In a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, the proximity sensor is arranged in the lower area of the rear apron (or of the bumper). As a result, particularly the automatic opening of the rear flap or of the trunk lid is initiated.
A further aspect provides additional operational protection of the arrangement according to the invention. The additional protection takes place, for example, by the integration of an existing distance detection system for the rear area of a motor vehicle. Such distance detection systems, also called PDC systems (park distance control systems), as a rule, operate with ultra sound or radar radiation and, according to the known state of the art, are activated only when the ignition is switched on and the reverse gear is engaged simultaneously. Within the scope of the invention, the control device is constructed such that an existing distance detection system is already activated when the ignition is switched off, particularly as soon as the control device has detected a valid access authorization device. The protection then takes place in that the, or each, proximity sensor is switched to be active only with the activation of the distance detection system, and in particular only when a response of the distance detection system is recognized to be below a minimum distance. As a result, this avoids the possibility that animals running under the vehicle may trigger the opening of a flap when the user has already moved farther away from the vehicle.
An alternative or additional protection of the operation can also take place in that at least two mutually spaced proximity sensors are used. In this case, the control device is preferably constructed such that an opening of the automatically openings flap only takes place when both proximity sensors are switched or actuated within a defined time window and preferably in a predetermined sequence.
Another important further development and protection measure consists of the act that the opening mechanism is activated or triggered by the control device only when the vehicle is stationary and/or when the ignition of the vehicle is switched off.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.